onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crocodile
The Crocodile Episode Number: Season 2, Episode 4 Directed By: David Solomon Air Date: October 21, 2012 Previous Episode: Lady of the Lake Next Episode The Doctor "The Crocodile" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of the American ABC fairytale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, and the show's 26th episode overall, which aired on October 21, 2012. It was co-written by David H. Goodman and Robert Hull, while being directed by David Solomon. In this episode, Mr. Gold, David, and Ruby go searching for a missing Belle, while flashbacks show Rumplestiltskin's past with Captain Hook. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Captain Hook's ship is featured in the forest. 'In the Character's Past' As Rumplestiltskin returns home, he discovers Baelfire is all alone. Realizing that his wife, Milah, has gone down to a village pub, Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire decide to confront her there, only to discover that Milah has been drinking with a group of pirates. It turns out that Milah is not happy with being married to Rumplestiltskin because she sees him as a coward, but Baelfire manages to convince her to return home. Unfortunately, the next day, Rumplestiltskin learns that Milah has been abducted by the pirates. He arrives at their ship to meet Killian Jones, the captain of the vessel, and asks that he turn Milah over to him. Killian then offers Rumplestiltskin a chance to duel him, only to let Rumplestiltskin's cowardice get the best of him. Several years later, Rumplestiltskin, now the Dark One, sits at a tavern where he is approached by a black market trader about a magic bean that can transport between worlds. Before that transaction can take place, Jones shows up, and as expected, Rumplestiltskin decides to confront him once again. At the area near the docks, Jones tells Rumplestiltskin that Milah died years ago, so the two decide on a sword fight to the finish with Rumplestiltskin gaining the upper hand and finally defeating Jones. But just as he was about to use his power to rip Jones's heart out, Milah appears. It turned out that Milah was never dead and was living among the pirates as Jones's lover. She asks that their lives be spared in exchange for the bean. Milah explains that she wanted a life of adventure over Rumplestiltskin, who was upset that she would leave both him and their son behind. Milah does admit that she regrets leaving Baelfire but allowed her hatred of staying with Rumplestiltskin to prevent her from thinking about Bae. Milah then throws the bean to Killian so Rumplestiltskin would keep his promise, but a furious Rumplestiltskin decides to make them pay by ripping her heart out and killing her instantly, followed by slicing off Jones's left hand, believing that he had the bean in his fist. Killian then stabs Rumplestiltskin with a hook, but to no effect, as the Dark One takes Jones's left hand and disappears in a puff of smoke. As it turns out, Rumplestiltskin was once again tricked by Jones, who kept the bean in the other hand, then brought out the kidnapped black market trader to make sure the bean worked and after throwing it into the ocean, a portal opened up. Revealing his name to be William Smee, the trader agrees to join Jones's crew as they prepare to enter the portal for a place called Neverland. 'Storybrooke' At Mr. Gold's mansion, Belle, who after having a nightmare in which Gold gives her a necklace only to see him transform into Rumplestiltskin and choke Leroy, sees him spinning gold and mixing potions in the basement. The following morning, Belle demands Mr. Gold to come clean as to why he was doing this. When he refuses to explain why, Belle leaves him, prompting an upset Gold to turn to David for help. As they search the town for Belle, the residents refuse to assist them. They decide to visit Belle's father, Moe French, at his home, but they come away empty-handed, not forgetting what happened during Maurice's previous encounter with Rumplestiltskin. Unaware to both David and Gold, Belle was actually hiding out at Granny's where she made fast friends with Ruby. Belle expressed her need for a job, so Ruby suggests that, given Belle's love for books, she should reopen the boarded-up Storybrooke Public Library and become the town's newest librarian. Unfortunately, after leaving the diner en route to the library, she is kidnapped by William Smee, who had been hired by Moe to take Belle to the mines and to have her memory erased once they arrived at the city limits in order to make her forget about Gold. But thanks to Ruby's ability to trace Belle's scent, David, Gold and Ruby reach Belle in time and stop Moe from going through with his plan with the help of Mr. Gold's magic. Belle is grateful that Gold saved her, however, she is still angry with both her father and Gold and tells the two that she never wants to speak to either of them again. Later on that day, Ruby gives Belle a gift that had been distributed to her. When Belle opens the small box, she finds the keys to the library inside. As she opens the place up, Belle sees Gold (who gave her the keys) inside, despite the warning she gave him back at the mine. He tells Belle that he came to apologize to her and to explain the real reason why he created the curse in the first place, which was to find Baelfire and to hopefully overcome his life as being a cowardly person through magic. Gold had hoped that once the curse was broken, he would be able to find his son beyond Storybrooke. However, since nobody can leave the town, he was hoping to find a way to break that curse as well. As Belle and Gold make up, now that she has forgiven him, and promise to have a hamburger together, it turns out that Gold has already kept one detail from Belle. He has bound and locked William Smee in his basement. Smee readily answers Gold's questions, but is unable to provide him with Killian Jones's location in Storybrooke since it appears that he hasn't been trapped in Storybrooke. 'In the Enchanted Forest' On an isolated beach, Jones, now known as Captain Hook, surveys the survivors' island refuge. After a moment, he is met by Cora, who has brought the ashes of the wardrobe. They discuss their plan to try to make it to Storybrooke to go after Regina and Rumplestiltskin. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Barbara Hershey as Cora/The Queen of Hearts *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Rachel Shelley as Milah *Chris Gauthier as William Smee *Eric Keenleyside as Sir Maurice/Moe French *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Michael Coleman as Happy *David Paul Grove as Doc *Mig Macario as Bashful *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Sebastian Wilkinson as Young Baelfire Trivia Production Notes= *The opening title card features the Jolly Roger. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 22, 2012. *This is the first episode in which Ginnifer Goodwin, Jennifer Morrison and Lana Parrilla do not appear. However, a photograph of Mary Margaret and Emma is presented in Storybrooke. *According to Edward Kitsis, the reason why Rumplestiltskin does not want to leave the village, is because he, despite the fact that he is the "village coward", is afraid to leave his home village and travel out into the big wide world. *This is the first mention of Neverland. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The scenes at Game of Thorns were filmed at the Prickly Pear Garden Centre in Steveston Village. *The scene where the Jolly Roger is sailing on the seas of the Enchanted Forest, was filmed in Howe Sound, a network of fjords situated northwest of Vancouver.